User blog:Rlpacho/Hawaiian Paradise Chapter V Quests
Good ev ening everybody.. :) i just want to share what happened to me at my farm this day... I'm telling you that i have so much fun making that mission. why? ... as of now I am at my eight mission already "Dressing Ranch" what makes me fun of it, is finishing the Tiki Bar... :) hihi for you cannot finished or do the mission if your Tiki Bar is not yet finished isn't it.. so i talk to all of my neighbors and asking for bushels that i need especially the Sugar Cane Bushels... hihi!! it is a wonderful part for me that farmville shared.. you are not only playing but you are still do communicating with the other persons or making friends with them by asking some bushels to posts.... hay! even the people at Greece.. Germany... hehe! i must translate what I am saying just for them to understand what i want for them... and Praise God for they do share the bushels... :) and make friends with me eventhough we are different nationality.. that was a real farmer to be. :) Another new experience for me... for having such a wonderful neighbors at my farm eventhough we are different nationality... but still friends was still at the top of this game.. you are having lots of friends by playing farmville. :) THESE ARE THE MISSION: #Requirements: Get 4 Life Preservers, Harvest 25 Mussels, Harvest 60 Hilo Pineapples. Rewards: 125 XP, Guppy, & 850 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 6 Reef Maps, Harvest 30 Kelp, Make the Pineapple Hashes recipe 4 times. Rewards: 150 XP, Shark Cage, & 850 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 8 Shark Suits, Harvest 45 Rock Crab, Harvest 45 Oyster. Rewards: 175 XP, Scuba Diver Costume, & 850 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 8 Chum Buckets, Harvest 50 Shrimp, Make Seaweed Soup 4 Times. Rewards: 200 XP, Leopard Shark, & 850 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 8 Aqua Cameras, Harvest 60 Yellowfin Tuna, Harvest 1 Leopard Sharks. Rewards: 225 XP, Whitetip Shark, & 850 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 8 Telephoto Lenses, Harvest 65 Ono, Improve Volcano Reef to Level 6. Rewards: 250 XP, Blue Marlin, & 850 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 8 Paniolo Boots, Harvest 140 Taro, Complete 1 Island Paddock. Rewards: 275 XP, Mini Apaloosa, & 850 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 8 Paniolo Hats, Harvest 1 Mini Apaloosa, Make the Hawaiian Kabobs recipe 4 times. Rewards: 300 XP, Hawaiian Paniolo, & 1,275 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 8 Tropical Paints, Harvest 130 Yams, Harvest 1 Mini Apaloosa. Rewards: 325 XP, Ranch Sign, & 1,700 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 9 Paniolo Lassos, Complete 1 Island Pasture, Make the Yam Friess recipe 4 times. Rewards: 350 XP, Ranch Bunk House, & 2,125 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 10 Riding Helmets, Harvest 145 Kona Coffee,Achieve Level 1 Mastery of Mini Apaloosa. Rewards: 375 XP, ATV Pigs, & 4,250 Coconuts. #Requirements: Get 12 Sugarcubes, Harvest 195 Golden Sugar Cane, Make 4 Coffees and Creams. Rewards: 500 XP, Friesian Horse, & 8,500 Coconuts. So that's it for tonight! Thank you. Goodnight and God bless us all! Farmer Onnie It's 2:08 am Saudi Time Category:Blog posts